The Problem with Child Dragon
by child-dragon
Summary: I wrote this as a sequal to As Told. But I don't like it at all, the only reason it's up here is so you can see why I don't plan a sequal in the Times...
1. Essence Reborn

Dr. Sloth is a well-known name to all Neopians. Unfortunately. The green skinned chicken headed villain has caused countless problems in the past, and is going to create more, it's in his nature. There are two ways Dr. Sloth has been portrayed across Neopia. He's been the evil villain intent on the conquest of Neopia, ruthless and brilliant in his tactics. And he's been the bumbling nemesis that can't seem to do anything right, much to our amusement. I've chosen the former.   
Sometimes what seems to be our greatest faults can come in handy. And what some may regard as virtues others regard as faults, and what is often considered a fault can sometimes be a virtue. Everyone has unwanted aspects. Child_dragon is no different from everyone else. She would be a normal teenage girl, if not for the Essence. Other than a white streak in her hair and the half-pet figure, she's quite the average person. Which means she's not perfect. Though it turns out to be a blessing.  
  
Essence Reborn  
  
It was an average day around the house of child_dragon. Which meant I was sleeping in as long as humanly possible, MoonFall was up cooking breakfast with Aldrai's help, and Un-eairkagh and Terraile were doing their best to create enough noise to wake me up. After a couple minutes, they succeeded, mainly because it sounded like Un-eairkagh had fallen off the roof, again. I hurriedly got up and got dressed, listening for the tell-tale yelling that signifies a trip to the Healing Springs. I was much relieved to hear none. I trotted downstairs, wincing as I banged my tail against the railing. I was still adjusting to having a pteri tail. I entered the kitchen to the delicious smell of French toast.  
"Good morning!" Lady MoonFall said cheerfully.  
"Morning," I replied, peering out the window to catch a glimpse of the striped eyrie picking leaves out of his fur. He'd fallen into the bushes then. I sighed and took a seat at the table.  
"So what are you doing today?" Terraile asked, perching on the chair opposite me.  
"Well, I'm heading over to the Haunted Forest to meet up with WeatherWolf. He wanted to talk to me about something."  
Terraile shrugged.  
"We'll stay here than. I promised to help Un-eairkagh with his new bow, and it's Aldrai and MoonFall's turn to watch the shop."  
I nodded.   
"Sounds good to me."  
****  
WeatherWolf stared around him in disguised panic. "Look calm," he told himself. "This can't be as bad as it looks." It was. About ten grundo warriors surrounded him, with vile looking guns aimed directly at him. Two more were off to the side, holding a growling Deealoe to the ground with the muzzle of one of the guns. The grundos stirred, and a frightingly familiar form stepped into the clearing. Tall, with sinister red eyes, green skin, and a self-satisfied smile. Dr. Sloth. WeatherWolf snarled, the fur on his back rising.   
"Ah, WeatherWolf," Dr. Sloth said idly. "How wonderful to meet you in person."  
"What is this about!" he barked sharply, glancing around for a chance to escape.   
"An acquaintance of yours. My sources show that you are going to meet her today, correct?"  
WeatherWolf stared for a second, a sudden fear gripping his heart.  
"Child_dragon? What do you want with her?" he asked, forcing the words out.  
"You think that the disturbance of half a year ago went unnoticed by me? A shockwave of power, enveloping all of Neopia! Than, the portal, the dimensions themselves ripping apart. And who is connected to both of those events, but child_dragon. What power! The force of entire planet at her beck and call."  
WeatherWolf stared at Dr. Sloth coldly.  
"You wish to use her power. Hah! The Shadows tried, and failed. What makes you think you're attempt will be any different?"  
Dr. Sloth smiled, a cold smile, utterly devoid of any mirth. A smile of ruthless triumph.  
"I have researched. She is helpless off of Neopia. It is the source of her power. And…. I have incentive for her to obey me."  
Too late WeatherWolf realized what he meant by that statement. By the time he did, the grundos had already closed in. He spun, snarling and biting, but the butt of a gun slammed onto the back of his head, and he spiraled off into darkness.  
****  
The forest was silent as I walked through it's depths. Nothing unusual for the Haunted Forest, but something was telling me that there was danger up ahead. Knowing that the promptings I felt was coming from Neopia itself, I summoned the Elemental Spear to my hand. It's slender weight was cool and reassuring in my clawed hand. Warily, I walked through the forest, straining my magical senses to detect anything unusual. I encountered a turmoil of darkness. I drew a sharp breath, feeling an icy chill run down my spine. There was something wrong in Neopia. Something very wrong. The force I felt up ahead was of malicious intent, aimed for me. I smiled to myself. Whatever it was, I had warning. The ambushers were about to become the ambushees. I leaped into the trees, gathering the power of earth and wind around me to hide my presence. I moved stealthily through the branches, darkness masking my movements. There, up ahead. A group of grundos, and Dr. Sloth? What was he doing on Neopia? Up to no good, undoubtedly. I smiled to myself. Today, he'd pay for all the trouble he'd given us in the past. I was the Essence, Neopia was my home. With a cry, I leapt from the trees, moving in a blur of power and light. The first grundo didn't even see what hit him, he simply fell as the force of my will hit him. I didn't want to kill them, they were helpless slaves to Dr. Sloth. He was my real target.  
"CHILD_DRAGON!"   
I froze at the anguished cry. Holding my spear in a defensive posture in front of me, I looked to the source of the sound. Deealoe lay on the ground, eyes closed in pain, two grundos standing by. A couple of them moved aside, and I saw WeatherWolf laying there also, guns trained on him. I stared at them for a moment, than at the solemn figure of Dr. Sloth.  
"What is this?" I asked coldly.  
"Lay down the spear," he ordered.  
I didn't. I could unleash power, such power, and the grundos would have no time to react. But Dr. Sloth spoke before I did.  
"Your friends are poisoned. And only I have the cure. Lay down your spear, and I will spare them. Do you want their blood on your hands?" he asked softly.  
I closed my eyes, tentivly reaching out with my mind. Yes, there, a trace of something. Killing them. Poison. I released my spear, not opening my eyes. It fell to the ground with a soft thud, and I heard a chuckle from Dr. Sloth.  
"Bind her and take her to my ship. Go, now!"  
My hands were jerked behind my back and roughly bound. I then opened my eyes and met Dr. Sloth's triumphant gaze in defiance.  
"You won't get away with this, " I said in hatred.  
He laughed.  
"I already have, Essence of Neopia, I already have."  
And I was led away.   
****  
Four pets waited for their owner. Noon came and went, and they started to get worried. Sure, they were used to her being gone for a while, but still, Terraile was especially anxious, and everyone knew that her role as NightHawk's Heir had granted her some inner power. Evening arrived, and they called Sabreur, Sakuko and Melody. The three humans and the four pets waited. Just as Melody got up to call the police, the doorbell rang. Sabreur opened it, and a dirty and exhausted WeatherWolf staggered in, collapsing in the entryway. Deealoe followed, blood staining his white fur from a cut along the side.   
"What happened?" Infernus asked fearfully.  
"An ambush. Dr. Sloth used us as hostage to take child_dragon prisoner."  
There was a hiss of indrawn breath.  
"Where is she?" Un-eairkagh asked frantically, eyes wide in shock and fear.  
"I think he took her to his ship. Not on Neopia, that's for sure. He said she's powerless off the planet."  
He stopped, panting for breath, and Deealoe continued explaining.  
"He poisoned me and WeatherWolf, so if child_dragon resisted we'd die. She went with him, and we were quickly given the cure once she was out of sight. I think he intended to bring us also, to ensure that child_dragon cooperates, but we managed to break free when they were distracted."  
The aisha lay his head down on the floor, eyes closed in pain. There was dead silence from everyone in the room.  
"What do we do?" Lady MoonFall asked fearfully.  
No one answered. 


	2. A Desperate Bid for Freedom

A Desperate Bid for Freedom  
By child_dragon  
"This is going to be tough. Real tough," the guy at the computer muttered.   
He was a little past his teenage years, apparently fresh out of college. His hair was dark brown hanging in a ponytail, and he wore glasses over bright green eyes. A blue techo sat on a nearby chair, watching his owner work. Behind the pair paced Dr. Sloth.  
"Care to elaborate?" the green skinned villain growled, irritated by the escape of the lupe and aisha.   
The guy held up a hand, thinking hard.   
"Well, she's virtually immune to everything. There's this stuff, call it magic, in her blood, and it's impossible to mess with. Gets in the way of every test I run."  
He sighed, tucking a stray hair behind his ear.  
"We don't have much to bargain on."  
Dr. Sloth studied the graphs on the computer screen, recognizing nothing. That's what this human was for, the most brilliant one he could find that was willing to work with the infamous Dr. Sloth. A promise of power, and he'd found himself one of the best allies he could hope for, a Neopian human with a college degree.  
"I realized that. Hence the lupe and aisha. But since my minions can't do anything right…." He said, trailing off in irritation.  
The guy shrugged.  
"There's always intimidation. And if that doesn't work, threats. Can't do anything to her, but we can use her pets and friends right?"  
Dr. Sloth shook his head sadly.  
"No, Drchao. They all live in Neopia Central, and have a lot of contact with the faeries. It was too much of a risk to try for anyone connected to her. The only reason the lupe and aisha worked is because they live in a fairly isolated area. We can't touch the others. Too dangerous for us."  
Drchao sighed and spun the chair around to face his unlikely ally.   
"We don't have to actually have them. A bluff is just as good as the real thing. And once she swears to serve you, she's stuck with the oath. Just like the faeries. Or so the few records that exist say."  
He turned back to the computer, pulling up some more reference files.  
"I wish we had more to go on. But everything we've found is accurate so far."  
Dr. Sloth nodded.  
"I knew this was a big gamble at the start. It still is. But if it works, all of Neopia will be ours!" He laughed, than grew serious. "We'll try intimidation. Go fetch her personally, I don't trust any of my grundos anymore."  
Drchao nodded and reluctantly left the computer, the techo following in his wake.  
****  
I was put into a bare cell, nothing except a hard metal bunk against one wall. They had finally unbound my wrists, and my arms ached from being pulled behind for so long. I sat on the bunk, contemplating my fate. What did Dr. Sloth want? It had to be something to do with the Essence, that much was obvious. I was stupid to assume he knew nothing about me, after all, I had sent a shockwave of power across the entire planet. But still, I wished I knew more of what he planned. I'd been trying to reach my power, but it was out of reach. Apparently outer space wasn't really considered part of Neopia. So I'd have to rely on my wits. I lay back on the bunk, fighting the depression that seeped up from the depths of my soul. I'd been in worse situations before, right? 'That's true', a little voice seemed to say, 'but than you were ready for it, and in a position to fight. Here, you're helpless.' I rolled on my side, fighting tears. I was sure there were surveillance cameras around here, and the last thing I wanted was for my enemy to see my weakness. But the tears came anyway, and I curled up into a ball in the vain hope that I could hide my fear.  
****  
Drchao paused outside the cell child_dragon was being held in. He checked the view screen on the wall to see where she was. Laying on the bunk, apparently asleep. But still, better safe than sorry. He pulled out his small pistol, given to him by Dr. Sloth. Fezheta, the techo stood nearby, watching cautiously. Drchao carefully typed in the security code, than pressed his palm onto the panel. Only he and Dr. Sloth could access this cell. The light changed from red to green and the door slid open with a hiss. He stepped inside and stared at the sleeping girl. Medium length brown hair with one strange white streak. From the power she had unleashed fighting the shadows. Would her hair be all white one day, if she continued to use power in such quantities?   
"Child_dragon," he said, hoping to wake her.  
She didn't stir. Fezheta shrugged and walked up, shaking one of her wings, than quickly scrambling back when she stirred sleepily.  
****  
I woke to a soft touch on my wing. For a couple seconds I didn't move, but than I slipped off the bunk and stood, looking grimly at my captor. For a moment I was too startled to speak. Than I finally found my voice.  
"How could you?" I demanded.  
The guy just looked at me blankly. I sighed and elaborated.  
"What on Neopia could persuade you to help Dr. Sloth? He seeks to destroy what makes Neopia great. And you're a Neopian, for crying out loud! Human, one of us."  
His face brightened, catching my meaning, and he smiled.  
"Oh, that. Power, mainly. Who wouldn't want to rule Neopia? Now turn around for a second, I need to bind your hands."  
I turned, obediently crossing my wrists behind my back. As soon as I felt him close enough, I spun, lashing out with my claws and catching him squarely on the face. He cried out and doubled over, clutching his face, blood seeping through his fingers. I kicked his feet out from under him, and snatched up the fallen gun. The blue techo had ran at the first sign of trouble, and I dashed into the hall, looking around for an escape. I couldn't tell which way to go, so crossing my fingers and praying, I picked the direction on the right. Alarms started to go off, and I knew than that I was pretty much sunk. I rounded a corner and skidded to a stop, ducking to the ground as beams of light from the grundo warrior's guns flew over me. I scrambled back to my feet and stared in the direction I had come from in dismay. Another group of warriors jogged into view and fell into position. I stood there, breathing hard, knowing I was trapped. It was worth a shot, at least. A grundo commander stepped forward and regarded me sternly.  
"Turn around and don't try anything," he growled.  
I had no choice but to obey. My hands were again bound behind me, and I was escorted down the winding corridors.  
****  
Un-eairkagh knew that things couldn't be much worse. Dr. Sloth had child_dragon, and the faeries couldn't help this time. At least, that was the impression he was getting. Melody, Sabreur, and Sakuko had been shut up talking with the Faerie Queen for over an hour. When they had first explained the situation, none of the faeries had sounded too hopeful. Finally, the three returned and the worried pets clustered around them anxiously. Melody knelt and looked all four in the eye, a single tear streaking her cheek.  
"This is out of the faerie's league. It's up to us again."  
Un-eairkagh dipped his head, knowing that indeed, it was up to them. Three humans and eleven pets.   
"There's hope, Melody," he said softly, and everyone looked at him. "We have us four, not to mention Infernus, Netsuko, and Melody's three pets. Plus WeatherWolf and Deealoe. And don't forget. We have the Heir of NightHawk."  
There was an awkward silence, than Sabreur nodded.  
"He's right. We can't just assume this is a lost cause. We can't let Dr. Sloth get away with this. I want my sister back!" 


	3. Sarcastic, Cynical, and an Utter Lack of...

Sarcastic, Cynical, and an Utter Lack of Respect  
By child_dragon  
I stared coolly at the glowering Dr. Sloth, a grundo warrior at either side of me and the commander right behind, guns ready. At least they considered me dangerous, I thought to myself. It was a small triumph. I heard footsteps, and I turned my head slightly to see the guy from earlier stomp in, followed by the techo. I was glad to see him limping, and three cuts adorned his check, deep enough to scar. I smiled in satisfaction, his furious expression was enough to tell me just how much they hurt. He stood next to Dr. Sloth, staring at me in undisguised hatred. I smiled sweetly back, twitching my pteri tail in a predatory fashion. Dr. Sloth waved the grundos back and he walked closer to me, staring down to meet my eyes. I gazed up him, mustering all the hatred and defiance I could. He sneered slightly and walked in a complete circle around me, a calculating look in his eyes.   
"The Essence of Neopia," he mused out loud. "Embodied in a single person. How odd that it should manifest itself in a human."  
I didn't reply.   
"Tell me, child_dragon, do you know why you are here?" he questioned, staring down at me. I hate being short.  
"Hmmm," I said sarcastically. "Could it be because you want my power to take over Neopia? Nah, couldn't be."  
I could see a flash of irritation in his eyes. Good. Anything that makes him unhappy makes me happy.  
"Well, I've got news for you," I said softly. "No way. Not in this life. Unlike some treacherous humans, I will never help you."  
A quick glance revealed Drchao trembling with barely contained anger. The insult had hit home, than.  
"What if you have no choice?" Dr. Sloth asked softly.  
"The fact is, I do have a choice," I said idly. "You can't force me to do something. Only I can use my power, and I'm not about to use it to help you."  
He didn't reply, but merely stared at me coldly. Any other person would have been terrified, I guess, but I had faced the heart of the Shadows and a fate worse than death. And I had survived. He couldn't scare me.  
"You think I'm afraid of you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Nope. Remember, I didn't get this white hair for nothing. Exactly what happened there when the dimensions tore open isn't exactly public knowledge, but apparently you've done your research and asked the right questions. So you should know that I've seen a lot worse. You don't worry me in the least."  
"Even though I hold your life in my hands? I'd only have to give one order, and that'd be it."  
I smiled in satisfaction.  
"But you won't. I'm worthless dead, and tough luck for you, but I know that."  
"You will never see your precious Neopia again, or your pets either."  
I forced myself to appear calm.  
"Yeah, small price to pay, all things considered. Besides," I said in a solemn voice, "I'd rather die than serve a green-skinned, chicken headed freak like yourself."  
He was silent for a second, than grabbed the front of my shirt and partially lifted me off the ground. I tried not to struggle, rather met his gaze with barely controlled fury.  
"You will serve me," he hissed. "I will see to it."  
And he roughly released me, messing up my tentative balance so I fell to the floor, landing awkwardly on my side. I struggled to my knees, quite a feat considering my bound hands. He stared at me in contempt for a couple seconds, than left.   
"Come, Drchao," he said over his shoulder.   
The guy looked at me for a second, than followed. 'Drchao', I thought to myself as the grundo commander hauled me to my feet and marched me off. That is a name I need to remember.   
****  
Everyone was gathered in child_dragon's living room. All the people connected to child_dragon were there, as Rycio's spell prevented any with evil intentions from entering. Un-eairkagh sat on the coffee table, leader of the rescue plans.  
"We can't take everyone," he said , "I think Dr. Sloth would notice us if we came en masse."  
He paused, and everyone nodded in agreement.  
"So I figure we take a small group, consisting of Aldrai, Terraile, Infernus, me, and Netsuko."  
There was a silence, than Sakuko spoke up.  
"Uh, a couple questions, Un-eairkagh. No offense meant, but why Aldrai? And what about Padiglione, and us humans? And WeatherWolf and Deealoe?"  
Un-eairkagh nodded with a grim smile. He'd expected this question.  
"I'm assuming that Dr. Sloth knows Kiddo has four pets. We can't barge in there in force, he's got a virtual army holed up in his ship. So we go by stealth."  
"I think I know what you're planning," Sabreur said slowly. "It's very risky though, but the best chance we have. I still don't understand your choices though."  
"Well, for starters, I don't want any chance of WeatherWolf and Deealoe being recognized, they'd already had a run in with Sloth, after all. Plus, I'd like to have some fighters back here, that okay?"  
The lupe and aisha nodded and agreement, and the eyrie continued with his plan.  
"Terraile and I can fight. So we're in. Infernus is a great fighter, and Netsuko's pretty good. And Aldrai…" Un-eairkagh hesitated, reluctant to reveal the details. "Well, you'll see. Just trust me, okay?"  
Sabreur nodded in agreement.  
"Very well. So, what first?"  
"You and Sakuko, and the ones I listed come with me. We're going to take a trip to Neopia Central."  
"Now?" Terraile exclaimed. "It's past midnight."  
"Now," he replied seriously. "Now, are you coming or not?"  
The five pets and one human trickled out the door, Lady MoonFall, Melody, and her three pets watching in silence.  
****  
Kauvara was sound asleep, as can be expected at around one in the morning. Her shop had been closed down tightly, and now she was snug at home. Suddenly, a pounding on the door jerked her out of her sleep. She stood, catching up her wand in the darkness.  
"What is going on?" she muttered irritably. "If it's intruders, they'll be sorry they messed with Kauvara!"  
And with that, she trotted downstairs and pulled the door open a crack. A rainbow and spotted zafara, two humans, a boy and a girl, a striped eyrie, a fire scorchio, and a shadow shoryu carrying a strange bow stood on the doorstep.  
"We need your help," the golden haired boy said, the younger girl standing silently beside him.  
"Yes, well, it seems everyone on Neopia needs something from me," she said tersly. "My shop is open during the day, come in then, so, if you excuse me, I'm going back to bed."  
She started to close the door, but the eyrie put his shoulder to it and barged on into the house, shoving her out of the way. She gasped in indignation and raised her wand, but stopped at the sound of a bow being drawn. She slowly turned to face the shoyru, who held the dark bow menacingly, a glittering arrow aimed at her.   
"What is this about?" Kauvara asked grimly.  
"Let us all in, and we'll explain," the eyrie said. "It's about the Essence of Neopia."  
Kauvara froze, than nodded, leading them into the living room, putting her wand down on the table.   
"The Essence of Neopia? Yes, I will listen to anything connected to that," she said breathlessly.  
****  
Dr. Sloth paced back and forth, back in forth. It was starting to get on Drchao's nerves.   
"I hate her," he said, emphasizing the words bitterly.  
"Yeah, well, so do I," Drchao replied. "And I have a better reason to," he continued, gingerly touching the cuts on his face.  
Dr. Sloth stopped pacing and turned to face him.  
"She isn't afraid of us in the least. Not at all! I, Dr. Sloth, and she could care less. She has no respect for power, and shes, shes,"  
"I know," Drchao interrupted. "All human teenagers are arrogant like that. Trust me, I've been one too. Come to think of it, I'm still arrogant, with good reason…."  
"So how is our backup plan coming?"  
Drchao grinned coldly.  
"Perfectly." 


	4. Empty Threats and Empty Promises

I was alone again, confined to the small cell. At least my hands weren't bound. My arm ached consideringly from where I had fallen on it, but to be honest, I hurt all over. Stress, emotional and physical fatigue, I guess. I had been prisoner for how long? A couple days? It sure seemed that long. And I'd only had minimal sleep. Not to mention the sheer hopelessness of the situation I was in could destroy anyone's spirit. I stretched out on the metal bunk, exhausted. I soon drifted into a fitful sleep.  
Dreams again. Why is it that anytime something changes I dream? Four pets, my four pets. They looked at me with solemn eyes, standing on a plane of glass. I flew than, down through the spiraling clouds, hovering before the four. Aldrai stepped forward and bowed his head, a single tear tracing a path through his fur.   
"Too real to be a dream," he seemed to say, "yet it must be. It must."  
He shuddered, but the other three did not move.  
"Oh, Shi'kly, what have you given me? What was awakened, why do I see these things?!"  
I reached out a hand, to help him, but he shrank away.  
"A dream. A dream. Nothing more. Nothing more. It cannot be! My mother, my owner, my fate is the same, oh, must I loose her too?"  
He fell to the ground, convulsing violently. I cried out, trying to reach out to him, but unable to bridge that so-small distance between us… He shrieked, and the dream faded, much as I tried to touch him, to comfort my stricken pet.  
****  
"Aldrai, wake up!" Infernus hissed.  
The zafara shuddered violently and looked around nervously. They were in Kauvara's living room, seated on the couch, waiting for Kauvara to return with tea. Had he dozed off in such a short time? And what was the dream?  
"You okay?" Terraile asked worriedly.  
"Yes," he replied miserably, not really meaning it.  
He tried to contain his shivering as Kauvara returned carrying a tray. She set it on the table and they all took a mug. The kau seated herself opposite the group.  
"So, what is this about the Essence of Neopia?" she asked eagerly. "I know the legends of it, nothing more. But now! With that vortex above Neopia Central, I felt it, the Essence has been reborn, right? Who is it?"  
"My sister, child_dragon," Sabreur said grimly.  
"Really? A human? How is that?" she said, almost to herself.  
"She's not really human anymore. More half pet half human. But anyways, she's the one who fought and defeated the Shadows. You know of those?"  
She shuddered delicately.   
"Yes, I know of them. The few scholars that know of them believe the Shadow Usul is descended from those that weren't destroyed by the fireflies. I don't believe that, I think they are not a Neopian creation. But I'm guessing you didn't come here to discuss theories with me? What is the problem? Your manner says that something is very wrong," she said, fixing them with a steely glare.  
"We four are her pets," Terraile said. "I'm Terraile, also the Heir of NightHawk."  
Kauvara drew in breath, eyes lighting up, staring at the bow in interest.  
"And I'm Un-eairkagh, that's Aldrai, and the fourth, Lady MoonFall is at home. The scorchio is Infernus, Sabreur's pet, and that's Netsuko, Sakuko's pet."  
Sakuko nodded in acknowledgement.  
"Now, our problem is, child_dragon is prisoner of Dr. Sloth."  
Kauvara didn't reply, merely stared at the eyrie, emotionless. Than she stood and walked to the window, staring out.  
"That is very bad," she said softly. "If Sloth can use her, ah, Neopia will be helpless against him."  
"Yes, and we need your help to rescue her."  
She nodded, and turned to face them.  
"Whatever I can do, I will."  
Un-eairkagh smiled in relief.  
"We need potions. Several."  
****  
Un-eairkagh detailed the plans to Kauvara, who laughed wickedly and left for her lab, with dire warnings to the rest to stay out while she worked. The pets lounged in the living room, the majority on the verge of falling asleep. It was now five in the morning. Un-eairkagh discreetly pulled Aldrai aside into the hallway.  
"Aldrai, I know you've changed somehow since….all that happened," he said seriously.   
Aldrai merely stared, waiting.  
"Of all of us, you're the only one that truly remembers being with Kiddo in the Shadow's realm. I mean, truly remembers. I have vague memories, as if in a dream, but you remember clearly."  
"I didn't tell anyone but Kiddo and Terraile," he said in a soft voice.  
"Yeah, well, I don't believe in secrets," the eyrie said hastily, brushing past his eavesdropping.  
"Shi'kly told me things," the zafara said, his trust of his brother somewhat wounded, but his very nature forgiving the insult. "She said things in a language of power, and I understood. I'm scared, Un-eairkagh."  
The eyrie placed a paw on his brothers shoulder in comfort.  
"I know. But you've been born with this gift, whatever it is, and we're going to need it. See, we need you to guide us. You can read people, you know what kind of a person they are. And, I don't know how to explain it, but you just know things!"  
The zafara nodded miserably.  
"You need me to guide us," he said.  
"Yes, we do. For child_dragon."  
"Of course," he said, conviction in his voice. "Always for her. But, Un-eairkagh, we must hurry. This cannot wait!"  
The eyrie looked puzzled, so Aldrai explained.  
"I dreamed. But it was more than a dream, I saw things, things that I knew would be true! We've got to hurry, child_dragon doesn't have much time left."  
****  
I awoke to someone entering the cell. I still felt tired, even though I had slept for quite a while. It was an effort to stand. Drchao didn't waste time on pleasantries, just bound my hands and roughly marched me down the hallway to where Dr. Sloth was waiting.  
"I must say, you've been a lot of trouble," he said cheerfully, and I remained silent. "Perhaps more than you're worth. I grow weary of arguing with you. You will swear to serve me."  
"I will not," I replied.  
"Come here," he ordered, turning to a computer screen.  
I hesitated, and Drchao shoved me forward. I reluctantly walked over to Dr. Sloth's side and looked at the screen. And fell back with a cry on anguish.  
"You see, now it is not just your life that depends on your choice, but your pets also."  
I shook my head in denial, struggling to remain standing.  
"So, child_dragon, what do you say now? I have your pets in my power, and if you refuse to swear loyalty to me, they shall die. Or perhaps I should use them as subjects for my latest transmogrification potion?"  
"Let them alone!" I yelled hoarsely, staring at him in hatred.   
Drchao grabbed my arm, pulling me back, and I twisted fiercely in his grasp. I struggled, but than I just sagged in his grip, breathing hard, all my strength gone.   
"Please, let them go," I moaned, "They are innocents!"  
"And that matters to me?" he sneered. "Say it. You know the words, swear to serve me!"  
I hesitated. It was my duty to care for my pets, at the expense of myself.  
"I, child_dragon, Essence of Neopia, swear…"  
I trailed off, the last words tickling free a new thought.  
"Why do you stop? Finish the oath!" Dr. Sloth roared.  
"I can't. I don't have the right," I said, almost to myself. "I am the protector of Neopia, and I have sworn to protect all pets. What is the greater evil? Sacrificing four to save all of Neopia, or sacrificing all of Neopia to save four?"  
I looked up at Dr. Sloth, the agony of my decision evident on my face. He stared down with pitiless eyes.  
"I can't," I repeated, Drchao finally letting me slump to the floor on my knees, tired of helping me support my weight. "It's my responsibility to Neopia, to give all."  
And I cried, no longer worried that my enemies were watching, my spirit utterly crushed by what I had done. Put my pets under a death sentence. And myself also. But at least Dr. Sloth would not be able to use my power.   
"Take her away," he ordered in disgust.  
****  
Drchao walked child_dragon back to her cell, thinking wildly. The ruse had failed. 'What is with her sense of morality?', he pondered.   
"I wouldn't let my pets die," he said suddenly. "I'd take the offer, I mean, ruling Neopia! Dr. Sloth wouldn't make you a slave, more of an ally."  
"You're not me," was all she said in reply.  
He sighed in exasperation and didn't try to continue the conversation. Suddenly, she staggered, and he reached out to steady her. But than she just crumpled to the floor, falling much too fast for him to catch her. He stared at her unconscious form in surprise.  
"Ohmigosh," he muttered, kneeling by her side and feeling for a pulse.   
Fezheta stared at her worriedly.  
"Why'd she pass out?" he questioned.  
"I don't know," he said tightly. "We need to get her to the infirmary, at any rate. I can find out then."  
He carefully picked her up, surprised at how light she was, and how fragile she appeared. Now that he really looked, she was a lot paler than when they had first captured her, and almost sickly looking. This isn't good, he thought worriedly. Not good at all. 


	5. The Hourglass

The Hourglass  
By child_dragon  
Kauvara stared at the sun in mild surprise. It had taken all night, and into the afternoon to make these potions. But now, the sun was actually setting… Her stomach growled and she realized somewhat sheepishly that all she'd eaten for the past twelve hours was a single sandwich.   
"Ah, well, here's what you asked for," she said to the eyrie.   
He nodded slowly, staring at the potions.   
"This one will turn the scorchio into a striped uni, like you asked," she said, handing one to Infernus.  
He stared at the potion suspiciously, than drank it in one gulp. Light played over his skin, than he shuddered as his from rearranged itself into the slender form of uni.   
"First person to laugh dies," he growled, cautiously walking around the kitchen, getting used to the feel of the equine form.   
"Wouldn't dream of it," Un-eairkagh said with a grin. "Now, you should pass for MoonFall as long as you don't say anything. Think you can fight still?"  
"Of course!" the uni-Infernus said, tossing his head. "And I've got a horn now, that should make up for not being able to use a sword. Com'n Sabreur, lets go practice outside for a bit to make sure I've got this down."  
And the two tromped out into Kauvara's backyard.  
"Make sure they get their weapons smeared with this before you leave," Kauvara said, holding up the second potion. "It took me forever to make, it's most definitely the hardest potion I've ever made."  
"But will it work?" Terraile asked.  
"Yes, I tested it. Anything you coat with it should become invisible to someone not looking to hard. There's no way it can hold up under close scrutiny though, so be careful."  
She uncorked the bottle and poured some out onto a rag. Hastily, she rubbed Terraile's bow with it, than all the other pet's weapons. They gradually disappeared as the potion took hold. But Un-eairkagh watched his sword intently, and indeed see a faint outline of the Faerie Queen blessed blade.   
"Well, hopefully we'll be convincing enough that they won't look closely," he said grimly. "Do you have the third one?"  
Kauvara hesitated before picking up the foul looking bottle.  
"Yes, I do. And I'm working on the ones to turn you back to normal the instant you get going."  
She shuddered, handing the bottle off to Netsuko. The rainbow zafara stared at it in fear, than turned to her owner for reassurance.  
"It's okay," Sakuko said confidently.  
She hastily downed the bottle, gagging slightly at its taste. Than she fell to the ground with a squeal, and everyone backed up nervously as she started to change. Her floppy zafara ears vanished, her petite form grew and her brilliant fur was replaced with a greenish skin. The mutant grundo slowly stood up, carefully, getting used to the new form.  
"I really don't like this," the grundo-Netsuko murmured, her voice a lot deeper now.  
"Neither do I," Kauvara said. "But I swear I'll get the rainbow zafara potion made up as soon as I can. And the fire scorchio one."  
"Thank you Kauvara," Un-eairkagh said solemnly.   
"No thanks needed, just let me come over to see child_dragon. The things that could be done with her power!"   
And the starry kau went outside to anoint Infernus's weapons with the invisibility potion.  
****  
I woke slowly, painfully. I was lying on a cold table on my back, my wings falling off on either side. The room was brightly lit, and I felt wires attached to my arms and head. I sat up slowly, sliding my legs off to the side of the table. Immediantly I felt someone helping me, and for once I was grateful, knowing I was even weaker now. What was going on?   
"Are you alright?" a voice asked from behind me, Drchao.  
"No," I replied. "What happened?"  
"You passed out," he replied, agitation in his voice.   
He walked around the table to stand before me, and busied himself with pulling the sensors off of me.  
"Why did I faint than?" I said wearily.  
He mumbled something too low for me to hear.  
"Look, I want to know what's wrong!" I demanded.  
He didn't reply, but walked over to the computer and studied the graphs on it.  
"Well?" a new voice questioned, and I twisted to catch the sight of Dr. Sloth just entering the infirmary.  
"Ah, yeah, I've got it figured out, Dr. Sloth," Drchao replied, pacing nervously.  
"Than what is it?"  
He stopped pacing, staring at the wall with a deer-in-headlights expression. Than he dropped his head and stared at the floor, sticking his hands in his pockets.  
"Well, she's dying."  
Dead silence. Than the full weight of what he said hit me.  
"What do you mean I'm dying?!"  
He glanced at me guiltily.  
"You're bound to Neopia. The magic that runs in your blood now is part of you, and without it you'd die. But you can only get that magic from Neopia. And since you're not on Neopia right now, the magic is petering out, and you'll eventually die from it."  
"And the problem is?" Dr. Sloth asked.  
Drchao stared at him in disbelief.  
"The problem is: she's dying! Right now! As we speak!" he said.  
"How is that a problem to us than? Is she dies, the Essence reverts to crystal form, and we can hopefully tap into its power that way. She obviously is no use to us alive."  
He started to leave, than paused at the door.  
"You can use her to continue your research if you wish, but inform me the instant she does pass away."  
And he was gone. I started shivering, while Drchao paced, muttering something under his breath.  
"Research?" I questioned.  
"Well, yeah. I majored in biological research in college, with an emphasis on the more unexplained parts of Neopia, such as magic, etc. I also minored in medicine, also with an emphasis on magic. I'm widely known among the scholary circles as an expert on such matters. My thesis paper was on you, not as you are now, but as the Essence in general. You're the fourth person to hold it, and the only one to truly be the Essence, did you know that?"  
I shook my head in disbelief.  
"It never fully melded with the others. But than again, three were pets, one a human. The Faerie Queen inadvertanly turned you into both. And so the Essence could fully accept you."  
He sighed, running his hand through his hair.  
"And now you're going to die. The only true Essence of Neopia!" he said, turning to face me with a pleading expression. "Please, I am begging you to just swear loyalty to Dr. Sloth. I am begging you!"  
"For your own selfish reasons, I'm sure," I said icily. "I won't."  
"Yes, for my own reasons," he said wearily. "But even you can see my reasoning! You, you, of all the others, are the first and possibly the only true Essence. To die now….it's a waste! A pointless sacrifice."  
"Perhaps from your scientific-minded view," I retorted. "For me, there is no other option. Except, why don't you help me to escape back to Neopia?"  
He stared at me in surprise.  
"I can't."  
"Which is more important to you?" I demanded. "Letting the Essence die for the sake of a chance, a chance mind you, at power, or saving a life and your hope at reasearching the greatest phenonmoa ever?"  
He leaned on the desk, staring at the computer screen, lost in thought.  
"I've still got a couple days," he said to himself. "I can finish my research in that time. No, I'm staying with Sloth."  
I dropped my head in despair.  
"So be it," I said softly. "So be it."  
****  
The grundo commander stared at the zafara suspiciously.   
"This arae is restricted, you can't enter," he said firmly.  
"I don't need to enter, I need help!" the spotted zafara said frantically. "Down near the cafeteria, some pets have gotten in a fight, my sister was injured, please!"  
The grundo commander pondered this. A fight, in the VirtuPets Space Station with injuries would not look good. He decided that perhaps in this, it would be best to get involved. He brushed past the zafara and started off down the corrider, turning around a corner. He than stopped in shock. He started to raise his gun, to fire, to call for help, but he was much too late. The hilt of a sword crashed down on his thick head and he fell sensless to the ground.  
"Okay, Netsuko, grab his gun and igsignia, you need to look like a commander to get in," Un-eairkagh ordered, hastily helping Infernus drag the unconscious grundo to a storage closet they'd picked out earlier. Terraile threw a blanket that had been doused with the invisibility potion over him and they quickly shut it back up.   
"That should prevent discovery for a while," he said, casting a critical eye over the grundo-Netsuko. "And you'll pass, just act like you know what you're doing."  
She nodded and returned to where Aldrai stood near to the door.   
"There's a teleporter in here that'll take us to Sloth's ship," he said softly. "Netsuko, the recievers in right?"  
She nodded and touched the small black clip on her ear. A smilar one was clipped to Aldrai's fur.  
"Good. Whatever I say, you repeat."  
"We ready than?" Un-eairkagh asked, glancing around. Everyone nodded, their weapons carefully concealed with the invisibility potion. Everyone but the five pets had stayed behind.   
"Right than. Hold still for a second, Infernus," the eyrie directed.   
He quickly clipped a chain designed to hobble the uni around his hooves. The uni-Infernus snorted and shifted nervously.  
"Don't overstretch the chain now, Sabreur designed it to snap real easily," he warned. "Now remember, we're all captives, and Netsuko is taking us to a holding cell, aka, wherever child_dragon is," he instructed, making sure everyone else looked like suitable captives. "Now lets go." 


	6. Rescue

Note: I originally gave up here and began work on the Dragon Thieves, but I'll finish the series for you guys. Language gets a little worse from here on, so if swearing bothers you, don't continue.  
Rescue  
By child_dragon  
The four pets and grundo-Netsuko tromped down the narrow corridors of Dr. Sloth's ship, doing their best to look the role they were assuming. It wasn't hard for them to look terrified, really, Un-eairkagh reflected miserably. If they got caught… A shudder went through him at the thought of that. Soon they reached a branching of the hallway. The group looked in dismay at the three choices.   
"Now what? This is insane!" Infernus said sharply.  
"Oh ye of little faith," Un-eairkagh replied glibly. "Aldrai?"  
The zafara took a deep breath and closed his eyes, shivering. No one spoke for those few moments he concentrated.  
"This way," he finally announced.  
"Are you sure?" Infernus questioned.   
Terraile glanced at the uni in scorn.  
"Aldrai has some power. I don't know what it is, but we can trust it."  
The uni-Infernus looked surprised for a moment, than started off down the corridor.  
"Well then. Let's go."  
They were soon stopped. A mutant grundo stared them down, but Netsuko kept her calm.  
"Right. Taking these prisoners to the holding cell," she said confidently.  
"I wasn't informed of it," the grundo grumbled.  
"Of course not! This is on a ntk basis!"  
He pondered that for a while, not noticed how the spotted Zafara seemed to be whispering to himself.  
"Ntk… need-to-know basis, moron," Netsuko snapped, "means Sloth doesn't tell you unless your involved directly. Now stop interfering and get out of the way."  
He stepped aside and let the five pets pass.  
"What an idiot," Infernus muttered once they were out of earshot.  
"I know. Pets these days, don't know the simplest military terminology… No wonder Sloth always,"  
"Hush!" Aldrai hissed.   
All eyes turned to him.  
"She's not at the cells. She's this way. We're probably going to have some difficulty though."  
"What's going on?"  
"I don't know, but we need to hurry."  
****  
I persisted in arguing with Drchao for quite a while. I think I was finally getting on his nerves, because he almost hit me, but checked himself at the last moment.  
"Violence is not a solution to anything," I said reproachfully.  
"Oh? And how would you know?"  
There was a commotion from outside, the sound of guns being fired. We both fell quiet and listened. Then the door slid open, and I saw a mutant grundo, with my four pets behind.  
"Un-eairkagh!" I shouted as the eyrie bounded into the room.  
I leaped to my feet, but collapsed to the ground.  
"Kiddo! Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," I gasped, "just a little weak, that's all."  
I glanced up at Drchao. He was standing very still, eyes on Terraile. She was standing before him, bow drawn and an arrow aimed at his heart.  
"Well Kiddo? Give the word and I shoot," she snarled.  
"No. Violence solves nothing," I said with a sigh.  
I stood, keeping one hand on Un-eairkagh's shoulder for balance.  
"That's not going to work. Hop on Infernus."  
I blinked a couple times, not seeing the fire scorchio anywhere.  
"I'm Infernus," the striped uni muttered, "Kauvara got involved, alright?"  
I laughed and managed to pull myself onto the uni's back, hanging onto his mane.  
"Let's get out of here," I said.  
"One last thing," Un-eairkagh muttered.  
He reared up on his back legs in front of Drchao, and before the guy could dodge, hit him hard enough to send him sprawling unconscious on the floor.  
"Bastard," the eyrie said savagely, "No one messes with our Kiddo."  
"Un-eairkagh!" I said, shocked.  
"Save it," he muttered guiltily. "Aldrai, lead the way."  
We could of made it out without raising an alarm, I guess. But as luck would happen, we were seen. Aldrai led us into a narrow hallway, swearing that this was the way to the ships back to Neopia.  
"They're gaining," Terraile said worriedly.  
"Hang on, I know what to do," Infernus said, eyeing the door, "but I can't with hooves. Kiddo, if I tell you what to do,"  
"Right," I interrupted, already slipping off the uni's back and prying the control panel for the door off, exposing the wires, "I'm a tech geek too, remember?"  
I heard Un-eairkagh stifling a laugh and ignored him.  
"Alright, those two wires," he directed.  
I stripped off the rubber casing and touched the two together. There was a flurry of sparks, and the doors slid shut and wouldn't budge.  
"We're good!" Infernus crowed.  
I nodded weakly and pulled myself back onto his back, feeling even more tired from just that simple effort.  
Aldrai soon found a suitable ship, big enough for all of us. He started it up and Infernus took the controls. Actually, Aldrai took the controls and Infernus directed. I just sat in a corner and tried to stay awake.  
"We're almost back on Neopia," Terraile whispered, over and over.   
I concentrated on her words, and hardly noticed the shuddering of the ship.  
"Everything okay?" the shoyru asked.  
"We're fine. Sloth has apparently elected not to pursue, thankfully, and we're just heading through the atmosphere now."  
We made landfall near the Haunted Forest. Aldrai set it down way too hard, and I was pitched forwards in a heap on the floor. Terraile landed on top of me.  
"Good job," she muttered sarcastically, retrieving NightHawk's Bow.  
I could stand on my own again, and stepped out of the now-wrecked ship, feeling something odd. Like I'd been lost for a while, but was just now returning home to familiar ground. And in a way, I was.  
The instant my hooves touched the grass, something changed. Light spiraled up from the ground, sinking into my skin, renewing in me the magic that was Neopia. I stared up into the sky, thinking past the clouds, to the darkness of space, and a station housing Dr. Sloth and Drchao.   
"No one is ever going to come against me again," I whispered, flexing my kougra claws.   
I drew power to me, a protective barrier, more of stretching what I could do than anything else.   
"Right Kiddo," Un-eairkagh said from beside me, "We're home now, and I doubt he'd dare come for us again."  
I turned, looking at him with the fire of determination.  
"No, Un-eairkagh," I said, with the weight of Neopia behind my words, "He isn't coming to us. We're going to him. He still has my spear. And I want it back!"   
I was the Essence, after all. 


	7. Elemental Spear

Elemental Spear  
By child_dragon  
The ship was wrecked. No doubt about it. So we were forced to walk to Neopia Central. I led the way, for once not caring about any odd looks. I was furious, now that my full power was back, I stood a chance against Sloth. And there was going to be hell to pay.  
Kauvara greeted us warmly, but I could see she was dying to start asking questions.  
"I didn't open the shop up today, figured I'd better wait here for everyone," she said, fixing tea.  
"Thank you for you help," I said, trying to reign in my anger.   
I could tell that she felt it, my very emotions were affecting the power of Neopia, and Kauvara, being a wizard, could dip into that power. But still… All I could think of was Dr. Sloth threatening my pets (which was a gimmick to begin with…!), him pushing me around, keeping me prisoner, and finally deciding I could die.   
Kauvara winced sharply.  
"Sorry," I murmured, "Is it that noticeable?"  
"Oh yes. I think it's mainly because I'm near you, but believe me, you are definitely throwing off the currents of magic here."  
"Probably because I'm pissed that I don't have my spear."  
"Yes, that could be it. Now, let's go change your pets back to normal."  
They were waiting for us in the living room. Netsuko nearly trampled Infernus trying to get to Kauvara first.  
"Ohh, I'm dying to be a Zafara again…"   
She gulped down the potion, and her body shifted into the form of a rainbow Zafara. Infernus followed right after, changing back to a scorchio.  
"Ah, thank goodness."  
I nodded to them and continued pacing. Everyone was silent, watching me.  
"So," Kauvara said.  
I didn't reply, only kept pacing, thinking furiously.  
"There is a lot I want to know," the kau said, "but I guess it can wait. What do you intend to do."  
I stopped pacing and faced them.  
"I want my spear back."  
"Oh, Kiddo," Un-eairkagh sighed, "can't you just summon it to hand like you always do?"  
"Too far away."  
They were silent, then Terraile nodded.  
"Very well. Then I'm going with you."  
"No Terraile," I said. "I faced the Shadows alone, I face this alone. I don't want to endanger any of you."  
Un-eairkagh stood, followed closely by Terraile.  
"We're coming."  
Infernus stood, then Netsuko. And Aldrai.  
"No."  
"You will need us," Aldrai whispered.   
And with a shiver, I knew it was true.  
****  
We passed ourselves off as passengers headed to the space station. Once inside, however, we headed straight for the off-limits parts. There was only a couple grundos guarding the doors. I stepped forwards, covered in a blue cloak.  
"Stop right there," one ordered.  
I obeyed, and waited as they came closer.  
"Take off your hood. Who are you?"  
I calmly pulled down my hood to reveal the scorchio horns and peohpin frills.   
"I am the Essence of Neopia."  
I gestured, and the two fell to the ground, unconscious. With a soft chuckle, I led the way to the teleportation device, my pets right behind me. And we were on Dr. Sloth's ship.  
I knew that he was about to have a bad day get even worse. I led the way to where I could sense the spear, and my pets followed. The door was easy to get past, I merely bypassed the lock by blasting the door of it's frame.  
"Getting violent, Kiddo?" Un-eairkagh murmured.  
"Oh yes."  
Sure enough, my spear was inside. It was lying on a platform with lots of computers around. Surprisingly enough, Dr. Sloth and Drchao stood nearby also.  
I stepped into the room, and my pets were about to follow when a secondary door slammed down from the ceiling. I whirled around, and realized that this was a trap. My pets were locked outside, and I could hear the sounds of a nasty firefight starting.  
"Not this time, Dr. Sloth," I growled, dropping into a crouch.  
"And what if I were to destroy the Spear?" Drchao asked.  
"You can't."  
"I can, and I will."  
A line of grundos had appeared, each bearing a gun. They took up a position around the wall, aiming their weapons at me. And yet I wasn't worried.   
"Now, your pets aren't doing so well outside, I believe. Let's see," Dr. Sloth said, flicking on a couple view screens.  
Sure enough, my pets weren't doing well in the fight. Un-eairkagh and Infernus were slumped against the ground, and even as I watched, Netsuko fell to the ground, unconscious, from a gun-blast.   
"So, you want them to leave here alive?"  
"We will leave here alive, because I will not allow it to be any other way."  
"And what power do you have here?"  
"I am the Essence of Neopia….!" I cried, leaping into the air.  
Power gathered around me, and the grundos opened fire. But the shots were merely absorbed by the shield I'd thrown over myself. Drchao hit a switch, and I felt power growing around my spear. I dove for it, but I was too late. The thing shattered, the six elemental parts scattering into shards across the room in a terrific explosion. I was the only one left standing in the midst of that out lash.  
I stared at the ground in shock. I'd dragged my pets into this, for what? A now broken spear. It was then that Aldrai shouldered the burden Shi'kly had bestowed on him.  
*It shall not be this way* he said, his voice echoing across the currents of power.  
And light grew, raw power of light. And it exploded across the ship, felling the grundos attacking my pets, and reviving those already hurt. I in turn drew upon this light, and weaving it, gathered up the shards of my spear and re-united them. The Elemental Spear was mine once again.  
The light faded, and I saw my pets enter the room. Aldrai led them, hovering from angel wings. Even as I watched, they faded and he landed gently beside me.  
"One last thing."  
I nodded and walked over to where Dr. Sloth was just picking himself up from Aldrai's spell.  
"Well then," he said softly, staring at me. "Go on ahead and get it over with."  
I lifted my spear, placing the point just below his chin. I could rid Neopia of this evil once and for all. But something stayed my hand. I sighed and turned to walk away.  
"Kiddo! What are you doing?" Un-eairkagh howled.  
"Showing mercy," I said wearily. "Showing mercy."  
*****  
To this day I do not know if I should of killed him when I had the chance. I am afraid that if I abuse my power, I would no longer be deserving of the title, Essence of Neopia. Aldrai refuses to comment on what happened, or on the wings that appeared. Only Un-eairkagh voices an opinion on what I should have done. But no one really listens to him. The other pets understand and respect my decision. I still wonder though. Everything I am is forfeit to the greater good of Neopia. Does that include my soul, am I to take the blood of others on my hands for it? What am I, do I kill, protect, or both? I truly do not know, for there has only been one true Essence, and I have no one to lead me.  
  
  
(crappy ending, I know, but I'm sick of writing this thing) 


End file.
